Drabbles: Sasha & Sísifo
by Scarlet.D
Summary: 7 escritos cortos sobre Sasha y Sísifo.
1. Estrellas

Drabbles escritos para el duelo de drabbles del LC fanclub [foro SSY]. Cada quien los puede interpretar como una sola historia o independientes. Los coloco en el orden que los escribí.  
Primera vez tratando a este par XD Se agradecen los comentarios.

* * *

**Estrellas**

**[Sasha & Sísifo]  
[401 | duelo #4 ]**

* * *

Soltó una exclamación ahogada al tropezar. La ramilla del arbusto le raspó la pantorrilla, pero alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio. Apretó los dientes y siguió andando sin rumbo, volteando de aquí para allá en busca de una pista entre las sombras que le indicase por dónde volver.

Miró hacia atrás, temiendo que él la siguiera. Había huido mientras él dormía, en cuanto la brisa nocturna apagó la fogata del improvisado campamento de ellos dos.

Pero ya habían llegado lejos antes de eso. ¿Todavía pisaba Italia? No estaba segura, habían pasado muchas horas desde que dejó su pueblo.

Una gota de lluvia golpeó el centro de su cabeza. Se detuvo, miró arriba y una segunda gota aterrizó cerca de su párpado, haciéndolo temblar. Otras más siguieron y la pusieron a correr, enlodándose los botines hasta que halló refugio insuficiente entre algunas matas altas.

Acuclillada ahí, apretó las manos contra el pecho y envolvió la pulsera entre sus dedos, tratando de no sucumbir al miedo ante la posibilidad de acabar perdida para siempre. Tal vez él tampoco podría encontrarla ahora...

No que lo quisiera.

Pero dio un respingo y se le apretó el pecho cuando, entre la oscuridad y la distorsión de la llovizna, le pareció identificarlo. La opresión no surgía por rechazo, pero tampoco deseó llamarlo esperanza. Entrecerró la mirada, el corazón le daba tumbos.

Sí, la banda que ondeaba en su cabeza era una pista confiable. Aun así, no hizo intento de llamarlo o aparecer más evidente para él.

Él no necesitaba ninguna señal más, aparentemente. Algunos segundos después estuvo arrodillándose frente a ella, llamándola con ese nombre extraño ante el cual ella se hizo sorda.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Alzó las cejas, no estuvo segura de querer cruzar miradas, pero lo hizo recelosamente. Recibió una sonrisa discreta, triste en su amabilidad. Su mirada estaba rodeada por mechones húmedos y el tono de piel delataba frío. Ella sabía que había frío.

Él pareció pensar en su respuesta más tiempo de lo necesario. Ella parpadeó queriendo secar sus pestañas y, sin pretenderlo, acabó mirando con atención los chispeos en sus ojos. Recordó a Tenma y su curiosidad por lo que había dentro del azul. Pausadamente, transportó la mirada al cielo para comparar la posición de las estrellas.

_¿Por eso?_

Él extendió la mano hacia ella. La suavidad en el gesto de sus labios perduró.

—Como la encontré la primera vez.


	2. En sus manos

**En sus manos  
[Sasha & Sísifo]  
[499 | duelo #4 ]**

* * *

El ambiente en el barco era de luto, pese a que acababan de vencer al tercer Kyoto y conseguido la manera de alcanzar el lienzo perdido.

Sísifo pidió permiso para pasar. Entró con una cajita de utensilios curativos. Sasha contuvo una sonrisa y agachó la mirada hacia su pierna chorreada de sangre.

Lo escuchó excusándose por su presencia y osadía. Pretendía curarla. No había doncellas en el barco que pudieran atenderla.

Sísifo caminó acercándose, y se detuvo a la distancia que siempre acostumbraba.

Demasiado lejos. Siempre.

Sasha ladeó levemente la cabeza y aseguró que la herida no era terrible.

Él la llamó con su nombre de Diosa y con el timbre de voz ligeramente fortalecido; una pizca de autoridad que asomaba en él de vez en cuando. A Sasha no le agradaba del todo. Sentir a Sísifo como una figura paterna hubiera sido lo más fácil, lo más conveniente. Lo ideal. Las cosas nunca fueron así.

Él insistió con palabras que no importaron tanto como su expresión. Y luego se disculpó por esa misma insistencia, pero no se marchó. Esperó a ser aceptado. La batalla la requería en óptimas condiciones.

—De acuerdo. —Sísifo avanzó. Se detuvo a un paso del sofá donde Sasha estaba sentada, y se arrodilló frente a ella, dejando los utensilios sobre el mueble. Podía oler la sangre de la Diosa, entremezclada con el aroma de la muchacha: la esencia de las rosas no venenosas que Albafica solía dejar en el Palacio de Athena.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento —dijo Sísifo antes de colocar una mano bajo la pantorrilla de Athena. Su mano derecha tomó un paño para limpiar. Con su vista impedida, iba tocando para sentir el camino de la herida, y posteriormente limpiando.

—Disculpe —decía cada cinco segundos, cuando se veía obligado a apartar la tela rasgada del vestido.

"Disculpe…" una y otra vez, conforme la desagradable cortada demostraba extenderse más allá de lo previsto. Sus yemas ya rozaban el muslo de la Diosa y su alma le decía que no debía seguir, ya había tocado más allá de lo prudente, pero su corazón enardecía con la experiencia que durante años se había convencido de no necesitar.

Agachó la frente y apretó los labios, sus manos descansaban en torno al lechoso muslo de Sasha, cuyas mejillas se habían tornado rojizas, su respiración levemente acelerada, su mirada dilatada mientras contemplaba las manos quemadas de su guardián roto, vacilantes y gentiles. Guardó silencio, aceptando el de él. Si Sísifo tenía ambiciones personales, éstas siempre yacían ahogadas.

Justo ahora, Sagitario estaba confrontando la crudeza de sus emociones. Su vida no duraría mucho más, el cansancio después de la pelea con Garuda era colosal, sabía que no sobreviviría otra batalla y la frustración al verse limitado por su humanidad le dificultaba hacerse de su típica entereza.

Estar siempre con Athena, protegerla, respetar su promesa y sus votos... Quizás cumplir con todo aquello no estaba en sus manos después de todo.

En sus manos estaba la suave piel de una niña.


	3. Guardián

**Guardián  
[Sasha & Sísifo]  
[237 | duelo #4 ]**

* * *

Siendo en parte maestro y en parte guardián personal, tenía permitido estar aquí.

Explotaba dicho permiso quizás más de lo que debería.

Suspiró echando la mirada hacia abajo, sobre su propia rodilla hincada en el suelo. Un par de arrugas aparecieron en su frente y sus puños se apretaron. Cerró los ojos un momento y trató de afinar su oído para escuchar detrás de la puerta que se encontraba resguardando a deshoras.

Ella se removía sobre su lecho; Sísifo podía sentir a detalle lo que sucedía allí adentro como si las vibraciones de cada movimiento de ella viajaran sobre la conexión entre sus cosmos, aun apagados. Sus sentidos se alteraban a la par de los de ella, cuyo corazón andaba deprisa, con golpes fuertes y destemplados. Su respiración debía ser igual, dificultada por la agitación instintiva de su cuerpo.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz en el más frágil jadeo. Dudó de sus oídos, pero aun así los músculos de su mandíbula se entiesaron. Anheló compartir su sentir, desentrañar las imágenes en su mente y proveerle alivio de alguna manera. _De cualquier manera._

La impotencia ardía en la boca del estómago.

Lo peor era que no debía desdeñar la situación. Lo que ella veía en sueños podría guardar revelaciones acerca del destino de la humanidad. Se trataba de otra parte de su inacabable e intrincado deber de Diosa.

Pesadillas.

Algo de lo que jamás podría protegerla.


	4. Viaje

**Viaje  
[Sasha & Sísifo]  
[343 | duelo #4 ]**

* * *

Tenía rato que Sasha no se movía demasiado, se mantenía sujeta a la cintura de Sísifo y apenas volteaba alrededor, repasando los lentos cambios de paisaje con gran melancolía en su mirada entrecerrada. Había acabado adormilada y ahora Sísifo podía sentir su rostro recargado sobre su espalda, y el ritmo más tranquilo de su respiración.

Hasta que el caballo sacudió la cabeza y sopló aire con un ligero relinchido. Sasha parpadeó despabilándose y se enderezó en lo posible. Colocó una mano sobre las ancas del animal y acarició distraída, sacando una débil sonrisa. Aunque tenía muchos sentimientos contradictorios en cuanto al viaje, conseguir el caballo había sido buena idea. No sólo por ahorrarse la larga caminata, sino porque la presencia del equino le había distraído y había disfrutado enormemente acariciándole la crin y alimentándolo durante los ratos de reposo.

Miró hacia arriba, a la nuca de Sísifo, donde sus cabellos marrones se ensortijaban más con el viento. Notó entonces el frío que tenía a su propia piel erizada, y su cabello también fue agitado por la súbita ventolera. Cerró los ojos para protegerlos del aire, y cuando los abrió, adoptó una expresión de alarma inmediata y sus pupilas siguieron el objeto que el viento había robado.

—¡Detente! —Sísifo lo hizo, aunque no entendiera por qué. El caballo resopló y cabeceó al verse frenado tan repentinamente. La niña se soltó y bajó sin más, provocando un súbito golpe de preocupación en el hombre.

—¡Athena, espere! No podemos regresar...

No era eso. No esta vez.

Sasha se agachó un momento, cerca de las patas del caballo. Cuando volvió a su altura máxima y volteó sonriente, lo hizo extendiendo su mano hacia Sísifo.

—Tu cinta. —Sísifo parpadeó desconcertado antes de reaccionar alcanzando el objeto. Ni siquiera notó cuando se aflojó con el viento. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado recios y le abstraían del entorno. No había más que destino y diosa en su cabeza. Y ahora, la cinta recuperada.

—Gracias —contestó con una sonrisa, y la ayudó a subir nuevamente. El viaje siguió su curso.


	5. Espectros

**Espectros  
[Sasha & Sísifo]  
[421 | duelo #4 ]**

* * *

El terror reptaba sobre su piel, a través de sus poros hasta sacudirle las entrañas. Temblequeaba de pies a cabeza y miraba el par de tétricas figuras que los habían interceptado y amenazaban con quitarle la vida. Parecían humanos pero lo que su corazón sentía al verlos se empeñaba en decir lo contrario.

Atacaron. No llegaron a ella, porque estaba él. Escuchó golpes y sangre salpicar.

_Corre_, gritaba el instinto, pero estaba petrificada.

Dio un sobresalto brusco cuando la gran caja que estaba a sus pies se abrió mágicamente y, por un segundo, pareció ser pleno amanecer. La medianoche volvió, pero no completa. El resplandor estaba alrededor de él, y él era diferente ahora. Dorado de pies a cabeza y con dos larguísimas alas que emergían de su espalda.

Él invocó más luz, y los espectros —así los llamó él— simplemente se desintegraron.

No podía controlar sus huesos, seguían trepidando y el corazón ardía de lo duro que latía. El eco en sus orejas no le permitió escuchar los pasos de él, pero dejaban huellas fuertes en la tierra con el metal.

Suspiró entrecortado cuando él se arrodilló enfrente. Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire y por un momento un leve mareo amenazó con robarle la consciencia. Parpadeó, luchó por recomponerse. Sin embargo, el sudor frío y su palidez preocuparon a Sagitario.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Athena?

Físicamente no había ningún daño, pero no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué alguien la querría muerta? ¿Y ellos estaban muertos ahora? ¿Por qué él había brillado tanto?

Él dijo que debían continuar cuanto antes, y aseguró que en el _Santuario_ no habría peligro. Sasha seguía sin entender lo que era el Santuario, pero asintió en actitud dubitativa. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se aguó ligeramente, pero no llegó al grado de soltar lágrimas. Algo entre la oscuridad capturó su atención y le hizo abrir los ojos un poco más grandes. Los centró sobre la frente de él.

—Sísifo... —Al escucharla, su expresión cambió, pero ella no supo interpretarla—. Estás lastimado.

Estiró la manga larga de su vestido y alcanzó la frente del griego para secar donde escurría sangre. Pasó saliva y frotó vacilante. Tras limpiarla, descubrió que no pertenecía a él. Retiró la mano de golpe y jaló aire velozmente. Pero, tan mágicamente como la caja que se abrió de la nada, el instantáneo escalofrío de pavor fue calmado por la poderosa calidez en su sonrisa.

Había sido la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre.


	6. Flama

**Flama  
[Sasha & Sísifo]  
[379 | duelo #4 ]**

* * *

Cuando Athena dictó una interrupción en el paseo, Sísifo miró con intriga hacia arriba. Alto, alto... Apagado.

No habían conversado mientras recorrían el Santuario, al contrario de lo que acostumbraban. En gran parte era su culpa, se estaba dejando influenciar por la carcoma de la frustración que había sentido al saberla... Al no saber _nada_.

Ella había huido dioses sabría a dónde con Kardia de Escorpión.

Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia el sendero que los había traído hasta este punto.

—Lo siento.

Sísifo volteó de nuevo, con el rostro cambiado, privado de toda emoción estúpida antes de adquirir la suavidad de la devoción. Rogó perdón con una sonrisa antes de partir los labios:

—No diga eso, discúlpeme. —Ella se había descubierto a sí misma durante ese viaje, no había otra cosa que importara. Sísifo inclinó la frente y la niña entrecerró un poco los ojos al sonreír de lado, con cierta timidez que no opacaba la confianza, ahora restaurada.

Sasha volvió a mirar arriba. Se había detenido allí debido a su curiosidad.

—¿Alguna vez has visto el reloj encendido? —Trató de leer a gran distancia las marcas sobre cada uno de los espacios del reloj. Eran doce, uno para cada signo zodiacal, y estaban oscurecidos. Pero sabía que en ocasiones cruciales se encendían con un fuego cósmico.

Apretó las manos una contra la otra frente a sí. La sensación quemante al abrazar a Kardia —cuando pensó que había extinguido su vida— perseguía a sus sentidos, inquietándola.

Sísifo negó lentamente con la cabeza. Con un semblante ensombrecido habló sobre las guerras pasadas, el ritmo y color que las flamas debían tener, y Sasha pudo escuchar en su inflexión de voz que temía al momento en que el reloj se encendiera.

Pero ella no estaba pensando en las repercusiones de un futuro incierto. Ella quería conocer aquel fuego especial que quizás asemejaba el que había sentido: sobrenatural y arrasador. Le había asustado bastante pero había sido reconfortante al mismo tiempo, le había hecho sentir lo que ellos decían que debía ser. Y le había hecho preguntarse si todos los Santos guardaban tanta intensidad y calidez para ella.

Volteó hacia Sísifo con una mirada cuestionante, pero juzgó su duda demasiado extraña como para expresarla.

¿Qué tanto quemaba su corazón?


	7. Lágrima

**Lágrima  
[Sasha & Sísifo]  
[168 | duelo #4 ]**

* * *

Son tres, tú estás al centro. No duele; hace un momento, sí.

Ahora la luz te envuelve entumeciéndote. La corrosión en tus ojos ha quedado lejos, el desgarramiento en tu pecho tiene la cicatriz de la ceguera sensorial.

Tu corazón yace tirado frente a ti. Compruebas que en él no había nada, todo sigue en ti. Todo lo que quisiste negar está aún más profundo, tejido entre aquello que, contra toda lógica, te mueve.

¿El alma? ¿El cosmos?... ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

Ahora que te ves reducido a una chispa, se te ocurre que tal vez son dos nombres para la misma cosa. Se te antoja teorizarlo con ella, revivir por última vez las innumerables charlas de ocaso.

Imposible.

No puedes verla ni escucharla, si la tocaras tampoco la sentirías. No queda más que oquedad a la que saturas de energía; y entre la destrucción, una lágrima es barrida con la fuerza del big bang.

En tu luz, su tristeza se evapora.

¿Y no era eso lo que buscabas?


End file.
